Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and system for identifying recipients during a communications session.
Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes during an audio call or conference call involving multiple participants, it is difficult to identify who is speaking or to whom the speaker's remarks are directed (i.e., the intended recipient(s) of the remarks). Calling out names may be impractical in conference calls that include a significant number of participants, especially when a question is directed to more than one recipient.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for identifying recipients during a communications session.